Fly: Sesshoumaru
by wildthundakat
Summary: [songfic] This is a companion piece to my songfic oneshot “Fly”. The final battle is at hand and only Kagome can save the day. Wanting to save Rin, Sesshoumaru lends Tenseiga to the miko for the defeat of Naraku. [Sesshoumaru’s point of view]


**Author's Note**: I had this idea while listening to this song a few nights ago. The song lyrics are in bold italics.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and "Fly" is Hilary Duff's.

Fly: Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru stared all around him at the battlefield. The final battle was at its peak, and everyone was worn down. Many youkai lay on the battlefield all around the duelers. He was terribly injured and didn't think he could go on. Naraku's two female detachments were behind him with that lifeless boy. The companions of his hanyou brother were behind him and his miko. Rin was leaning against Ah-Un, struggling for the breath of life; while Jaken was at her side, bruised and injured, but trying to aid the poor human child. Naraku was a vile creature who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Kikyou was standing beside Naraku, like any faithful companion. Yet, she was soulless and lifeless, just a shell. Naraku still desired her even though she was dead, but not dead. All of her soul-collectors had been killed. She could not move and her eyes were void of anything.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a tiny squeaky voice sounded in the distance. Rin was so pained and hurt, that she sounded so far away.

He was pained. He didn't know what else to do. He'd always expected victory over Naraku, but he never expected this. To see Rin, whose life was getting ready to fade away; Rin, who had come to mean more to him than anything else in the world; his world shattered. With one more strike, Toukijin would most likely shatter; and Tenseiga had been knocked out of his grip sometime in the middle of the battle. It now lay nearby the miko who sat next to his brother's side.

**_In a moment, everything can change_**

He watched as Naraku felt the win in his clutches as his bone-like talons thrusted into Inuyasha, plunging into his heart.

_**Feel the wind on your shoulder**_

"No!" He heard the miko yell as she rushed to Inuyasha's side as quickly as she could.

_**For a minute, all the world can wait**_

He could see her talking, but knew not what she were saying.

_**Let go of your yesterday**_

Then, it struck him. They were blood. Half-blood, be as it may, but still blood regardless. His body may have been tainted with human blood, but it held the greatness of their father's blood.

_**Can you hear it calling**_

He heard it. He felt it. Tenseiga's pulsing. It was somewhere on the ground. He stared at it. It beckoned the miko next to his brother. It was only a few steps away from her. Yet, she made no move towards it.

Inuyasha was the only other living blood relative he had. He wondered how he would have felt if that was his Rin laying in that state. The one who had become a pup to him. He realized the miko had a lot of love for his hanyou brother, the way his father had for Izayoi. Although he would never understand why some would fall in love with humans, he didn't question it. Rin became his pup and he would guard her with his life.

_**Can you feel it in your soul**_

_She will not die. And neither will he. My hands are the only hands he will die by. I may hate him, but he has my family's blood. _"I will not let your death be tainted by Naraku!"

_**Can you trust this longing**_

Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards the sword his father left him and picked it up. The taiyoukai walked to where the miko sat. He watched as she stared into his eyes. He felt a double beat. One from Tenseiga, and one from himself. He continued to walk towards her until he stopped dead center in front of her.

_**And take control**_

His hand extended until the sword was in direct eye contact of her.

_**Fly open up the part of you**_

_**That wants to hide away**_

He concentrated until his mind felt the frantic rush of hers. He knew she was scared and worried at what he might do.

_**You can shine**_

He gently pierced her thoughts,

_**Forget about the reasons **_

_**Why you can't in life**_

_It takes a great youkai to kill off his only brother, but it takes a greater one to admit when he's wrong._

_**And start to try **_

_**Cause it's your time**_

He kept his face emotionless as he passed the sword to her. There was a great deal of electricity that traveled through Tenseiga as he handed it to her.

_**Time to fly**_

He saw her watching him as he walked away.

**_All your worries_**

_**Leave them somewhere else**_

Sesshoumaru would leave her to do her part. If she saved the hanyou she loved so much, then that was on her. Naraku would be dead before he left the battlefield. He smirked as he left the miko behind.

_**Find a dream you can follow**_

The taiyoukai headed back to where his group was. As Rin came into view, he quickened his pace

_**Reach for something**_

He would not let her die. She meant more to him than anything else. That little girl made him wonder about humans. She was the first one who tried to help him when he was hurt, and didn't leave when he tried to frighten her away.

_**When there's nothing left**_

**_And the world's feeling hollow_**

She was his pup, and that was all there was to it. He walked to her and knelt beside her. He carefully picked her up and checked to see her condition. She was badly bruised and had a few burn marks. No doubt she had been caught in a crossfire as Jaken and Ah-Un tried to protect her from the ensnaring youkai. As he cradled her to his body, he stared at the miko next to his brother.

_**Can you hear it calling**_

He watched as the miko performed her task with Tenseiga. He watched as Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, and even Naraku were purified. He watched how she gave life back to the boy.

_**Can you feel it in your soul**_

It felt almost as though a small part of him and his energy were being dispersed into the ground. He shrugged it off and figured it just had to do with the fact that Tenseiga was his sword and he felt a connection with the sword.

_**Can you trust this longing**_

He watched as the miko's newly formed powers traveled through the ground and traveled towards him.

_**And take control**_

He gently placed Rin on the ground and watched in wonder as her entire body was purified. All her bruises and burns were gone, and not even a scratch remained. He was overjoyed to see her back to her cheerful self. His pup gave him a big smile letting him know all was well.

_**Fly open up the part of you**_

_**That wants to hide away**_

He watched as she used her powers through Tenseiga and nourished the lands ruined by the battle and gave strength back to her friends and his group as well. He smiled inwardly as he saw Ah-Un and Jaken strengthen and heal within seconds.

_**You can shine**_

_Only one thing remains_, he told her through their thoughts.

_**Forget about your reasons **_

_**Why you can't in life**_

He continued to watch as the miko healed his brother and stared as Inuyasha's wounds completely faded away.

_**And start to try**_

When Inuyasha was healed, he heard her voice echo in his mind, _thank you_.

_**Cause it's your time**_

He called Tenseiga back to him.

_**Time to fly **_

When Tenseiga arrived securely in his hands, he safely sheathed it. He picked up the tattered Toukijin and sheathed it as well, knowing that he would need to find a sword-smith to repair it.

_**In a moment, everything can change**_

Before they left, Rin quickly turned around and waved good-bye and yelled "Arigato!" He saw the miko smile at him and his group as they turned to leave. He was happy and all was well. Naraku had been killed. Not by his hands, but nevertheless, he was gone and Sesshoumaru never had to worry about him bothering him or Rin again. She was sitting atop Ah-Un as they walked away. As she turned her head to look at him, he shared a secret smile with his pup. _I love you Rin,_ he told her mentally so that Jaken wouldn't hear. She looked surprised, laughed, and mouthed to him, _I love you too, Sesshoumaru-sama._

"Let's go home," he told them as they were walking. He thought to himself, _Rin, my pup_.

* * *

A/N: Please Read, Rate, and Review. 


End file.
